


Closet Secret

by BlueFireFly35



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Naked Male Clothed Female, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFireFly35/pseuds/BlueFireFly35
Summary: While Bessie's away, the kids decide to play





	

"He wouldn't have thought that note was from me if you hadn't given him that impression!" Joey stamped up the porch steps to her front door.

"Aww Jo-"

"Now he thinks I've got the hots for him!" Joey swiped at Pacey but he danced out of the way.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing. Lots of girls seem to like Brian."

"I don't like Brian. Okay?"

"You could get to like him. You gotta move on from Dawson some time." At the look on Joey's face, Pacey deemed it best to back away down the steps. 

"I have moved on," she said, between gritted teeth.

"Okay, Okay." Pacey began to walk back to his father’s truck. He turned, continuing to walk backwards. "You sure you're not interested in Brian, Jo? I can put in a good word for you! You know, pass him a note during class on Monday morning. Heh!" He jogged to the truck and got in. Then he leaned out of the open window. "You sure you don't want to come to Chris' thing tonight? I can pick you up."

"No, thanks!" Joey slammed into the house as Pacey shrugged, started up the truck and drove away.

"Er, Alex is sleeping!" Bessie warned as Joey wandered into the kitchen.

She went to the refrigerator for a drink. "Sorry," Joey muttered.

Bessie was sat at the kitchen table looking over the accounts for their plans for a B & B. She slid a sly look at Joey before saying in as nonchalant a tone as possible, "Pacey seems to be over here a lot these days."

Joey's head, buried in the fridge snapped up over the top of its door and she eyed her sister sharply. Bessie continued to peruse the figures on the page.

"So?" Joey said suspiciously.

"I mean he's around more often than before, helping with little jobs around the house in preparation for turning this place into a B & B and-"

"We are friends you know."

"Hmm, one minute you're enemies, the next you're best friends. Whatever next? Shut the fridge door Joey."

Joey snatched a soda and shut its door. "I don't like that pseudo innocent tone of yours. Just what exactly are you trying to imply, Bessie?" She came over to the table.

"Well- you gotta admit he is quite cute." Bessie raised laughing eyes to her.

"You know what? Don't. Don't even think about going there."

"You never used to hang out together. I'm just wondering, what new qualities in the Witter boy makes his close proximity a favourable thing these days?"

Joey opened her mouth and shut it, hoping her evil eye would kill Bessie dead on the spot instead. It didn't.

Bessie chuckled.

"You are so way off base, it's not funny. Pacey is still getting over Andie, and Pacey and I are just friends. That's it."

Bessie opened her mouth to speak.

"Friends!" Joey snapped before Bessie could utter a word then stomped outside the house, leaving Bessie to smirk to herself.

 

Joey paced around outside, seething. She knew what a tease her sister could be, but still she allowed Bessie to get to her. What a ridiculous notion. Pacey! New qualities? Huh! He was just as annoying and obnoxious as ever! He never let her change the radio station to alternative music when he dropped her home in the Witter truck. It always had to be stupid classic rock! He was always bugging her for homework for the classes they shared because he was too busy making moon eyes at some bimbo or falling asleep in class to listen to what the teacher was saying!

She'd been walking up and down for five minutes before she remembered she still held the can of soda. She opened it and took a long draught. He was constantly teasing her, and he’d embarrassed her in class this afternoon. She was going to get him back somehow. Then, unbidden a flashback from weeks ago to the night of Dawson’s party of strippers came back to her. The night she had humiliated herself by offering herself to Dawson to get him back after disowning him months before. Except, he had rejected her. She’d been sitting crying on the end of the dock and Pacey had appeared out of nowhere on the creek, stepped out of the boat and sat beside her. 

She had not been pleased to see him. He had even said it was probably a good thing that she and Dawson were apart, but she could hear the sympathy, and understanding in his voice – and the sadness because he was apart from Andie and their parting had been emotional and painful. She’d found herself listening to the husky, quiet words, fleetingly deciding she liked his voice. It had seemed right when he’ hugged her to him comfortingly, natural to hide her face against him and cry, soothing to feel the touch of his lips against her temple. Pacey had another side to him she had never bothered to delve too deeply into. For a start he was sensitive and tender, she learned that on the dock that night. He hurt easily and that cocky bravado of his more often than not was a shield for the softer side of him and his insecurities. She had to admit too, the youngest of the Witter clan had wit in abundance. He was more than a match for her. But still, she was going to get him back somehow.

Joey came back into the house, dropped the empty can into the bin, and then went upstairs to shower and change. She paused on the stairs. "You're still going over to see your friend tonight, aren't you?" Joey called.

"Yeah!"

"Good."

"I heard that! Be careful otherwise I'll leave Alex here for you to look after."

“You can’t! Bodie’s taking him up to his mom’s when he gets back.” Joey now stomped up the stairs.

"You wake Alex up with all that stamping about and I’ll insist Bodie leaves Alex here for you!"

Joey rolled her eyes, but quietened her tread on the stairs. “Some mother you are using your son as a threat!” Joey mumbled to herself. Boy, was she glad Bessie was out this evening. She needed some peace and quiet.

 

Later that evening after they’d said their goodbyes to Alex and Bodie, and Bessie had left to see an old school friend, Joey was just settling down when there was a knock on the door. Pacey was stood on the other side, his arms full of packets of snacks. 

Joey narrowed her eyes as she recalled his prank this morning and Bessie's teasing. She sighed heavily. "To what do I owe this displeasure?"

"Did I overhear Bessie say she was out this evening?"

"Yeah, why?" Joey asked suspiciously.

"She took Alex right?"

"Bodie did."

"So you're alone, huh?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and again Joey was reminded of Bessie's words. She looked into his face, at the sparky blue eyes, the hopeful expression, the lop-sided smile and unruly dark hair. She didn't like the way her stomach pitched and shoved any immediate analysis aside.

"Go away, Pacey." She shut the door in his face and walked away. A few seconds later there was more loud knocking on the door. Joey stamped over and wrenched it open. Her mouth snapped shut on the stream of scathing words she'd been about to let fly when she saw  
Pacey standing in the same spot, but now surrounded by Dawson, Eve, Jen, Jack, Andie, Abby and Chris.

"What the-"

"As I was about to say before you so rudely shut the door in my face...remember that conversation we had at lunchtime today? Well there's been a change of plan. The venue has changed to your place and I've brought the snacks." He brushed past her as she began to protest and the others followed suit.

"I brought beers!” Jen held aloft a heavy bag.

"My parents will never miss these two bottles of champagne." Abby smiled like a Cheshire cat as she sauntered past.

"I have run true to form - just in case," Dawson said as he showed her the three videos he held.

“He’s brought me as well,” Eve drawled, glued to his side.

Jack gave her a peck on the cheek. "Andie brought cake," he said, laughing as he threw a look behind him at Andie. 

"Yes, I did, but Jack made it!"

"Hey!" Jack protested from inside the room. Andie smiled perkily as she made for the kitchen. Joey turned back to Chris Wolfe who was still on the doorstep. He smiled, "I hope you don't mind, Joey, but my parents plans changed for the evening. Pacey said it'd be okay to have it here." He walked past, too. 

Everyone was in the kitchen so she discreetly pinched Pacey's arm to get his attention.

"Ow! What the-"

She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out of the kitchen and into the nearby bathroom shutting the door.

"Hey Joey, if you wanted to be all alone with me, you only needed to ask," he grinned, backing her up against the bathroom door, placing his hands either side of her head as he leaned in. Panicked, as the warmth and scent of him invaded her nostrils, she punched him in the stomach. 

"Oopphfff!" He doubled over, staggering back against the sink. 

"Fuck, Joey! I'm just messing around." He slowly straightened, rubbing his stomach, pityingly. Joey merely glared at him, hands on hips, her stance aggressive, but her heart was tripping like a hammer.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at bringing all and sundry here?" she hissed. "Bessie will kill me!"

"Bessie will never know!"

"I don't even know what time she'll be back!"

"It's just a little get together. They’re our friends, Jo. Chris-"

"Since when have we been friends with Chris Wolfe? Or Abby? Or that bloody mantrap glued to Dawson’s side?”

"Jo-"

"I didn't even want to go to Chris’ stupid get together in the first place, remember?"

"It'll be fine. Live a little, Potter." He leaned past her gripping the door handle. She didn't move. He sighed and they eyeballed each other for a second.

"You're going to pay for this Witter!" Joey elbowed him aside, opening the door and going into the living room.

 

Joey hated to admit it, but she was enjoying herself. And she imagined that pleasant buzzing feeling and all her involuntary giggling had been born of the three beers and two glasses of champagne she'd downed. They had, as far she was concerned, regressed to five year olds. They had played sardines, hide and seek - thank goodness the BB had no current guests - and were now in the process of deciding whether to play 7th heaven, strip poker or truth or dare. All had been Pacey's suggestions.

"You can't take the horn dog out of the boy," she teased.

"I heard that!" He shot Joey a raised eyebrow. "I think we can safely leave Miss Prudish Potter out of any of those three."

"I am not-"

Jack cut her off. "Joey is no prude, believe me!"

"Jack!" Joey protested, blushing, but laughing.

"Jack, do tell." Jen giggled.

"Please, Joey Potter wouldn't know what to do with a penis-"

"Shut up, Abby!"

"Oh my! I say we play strip poker. If the boys get naked I'll bet Joey runs screaming from the room." Abby took another gulp from her cup of champagne. 

 

In the end, seventh heaven had won out. Jen had disappeared into the hallway closet with Chris Wolfe and Dawson. A lot of muffled laughter had been eavesdropped on while she was with Wolfe, but it had been eerily silent between her and Dawson. Nevertheless, Jen had emerged smiling enigmatically and Dawson somewhat red-faced. Joey had laughed at the sulky pout on Eve.

Fate deemed that she didn’t get to go in the closet with Dawson. But Dawson and Eve had a turn. Joey caught the quick embarrassed look he threw her before disappearing with Eve. Joey watched their receding backs with a look packed with venom. She didn’t want to care, but she did. Pacey saw and she quickly looked away. When Dawson and Eve returned, he looked very sheepish and red-faced, and avoided Joey’s eyes.

“How was that for you, Leery?” Pacey asked, appreciating the view as Eve sinuously smoothed her clothes down and patted her hair.

“Need you ask?” she purred, sitting beside Dawson and playing with his hair.

Joey sat rigid as she watched them. “Dawson probably wouldn’t know. He hasn’t been around as much as you.” She sniped before she could bite back the words. Eve’s mouth fell open with a surprised laugh.

“Joey!” Dawson warned. “What is your problem?”

“Um, let’s continue playing, shall we?” Jen intervened, as everyone else looked on with varying degrees of amusement. 

"Come on, when is it my turn? My lips are itching for some action." Pacey whined. 

Joey’s attention suddenly became riveted on Pacey.

“Come on Joey. It’s your turn.” 

 

As soon as the door closed and before she could change her mind, Joey grabbed Pacey and planted her mouth on his. The initial second of shock froze him in place, and then he was pushing her back from him. Even through the heated haze of her embarrassment, Joey couldn't understand why he was so angry. Pacey was a horn dog, wasn't he? He was up for anything, wasn't he? Why not with her? What was wrong with her? 

"If you want to prove a point to Dawson, I suggest you find someone else to experiment on!" he growled.

"I'm-I'm not trying-"

"Or just be upfront with him." Pacey interrupted her. “Next time you slip into bed with him after an exciting movie night, just plant a big smackeroony on him - just like you did now with me. I'm sure that would wake him up to the fact that Miss Potter is wetting her pants over him!"

"You're vile," she spat, moving away to lean against the door. 

Pacey stood as far away as was possible in the enclosed space, which wasn't very far. He tried to ignore the memory of the warm, firm impressions her breasts had made against his chest before he'd pushed her back, and the brush of her thighs against his, the delicate indentation of her waist when he'd rested his hands there. He sliced a mean glare at her. Was this her way of getting him back for that prank in school today? She'd said often enough how vile the thought of kissing him would be. She must be seriously jealous of Eve and desperate to get Dawson back if she was going to these lengths. Okay, they were friends now, proper friends. Slowly but surely they'd grown closer, still managing to retain the fun of their usual banter and witty wordplay - but this, Joey locking lips with him - that was a whole other realm of weirdness. He wished it hadn't felt so good, though. He glared at her again for good measure. The last thing he needed was the Potter girl messing with his head. 

What the hell was his problem, anyway? Joey fumed. Anyone would think a girl had never kissed him before. How on earth had Andie put up with him? Her face was averted from him and she shuddered with mortification. What on earth had possessed her to kiss Pacey? Pacey! Of all people? She caught a mean-eyed look from him and returned it full beam before ignoring him again. She knew what had possessed her. Seeing Eve drooling all over Dawson. Eve, the fucking honey trap, and Dawson was well and truly caught. How surprising that he should allow himself to so easily succumb to the very obvious charms of such a femme fatal! She would have credited him with more brains than that! Pacey she wouldn't have been surprised. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! If she'd thought about it a bit more she wouldn't have made such a fool of herself. Revenge is a dish best served cold. But she'd been too mad at seeing Eve's hand straying up Dawson's thigh to think straight! She silently groaned. How much time had already passed?

"Torture. Pure freaking torture," she heard Pacey grumble.

"I didn't ask to come in here with you!" Joey flashed, with a big blatant lie. She'd spun the bottle trying to make it land on Pacey. She should have gone for Chris Wolf.

"Just my luck,' he shook his head.

"Yeah, what a shame it wasn't Kristy!" Joey snapped. "I'm sure if you were in here with her you'd already have your tongue half way down her throat and your hand creeping up under her skirt! If that's your idea of heaven-"

"Hmm, yeah, it pretty much is," he interrupted. "Better than having your tongue half way down my throat."

Dawson and Jen crept away from the door they had been eavesdropping behind. Dawson shook his head with amusement as Jen stifled a laugh.

"They're already bickering. What did I tell you?" Dawson said as he returned to his seat. 

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Jen asked. "We could all end up as accessories to murder here."

The group sniggered.

 

"I don't expect you to understand the finer aspects of the art of making out in general." Pacey drawled. "Suffice to say, in my hands, with my lips, Kristy would most assuredly be in heaven."

Joey snorted her scepticism. "Dream on, Witter."

"Look, you're still mad about that prank with Brian this afternoon. I'm sorry okay? It was just a bit of fun."

"Fun at my expense! And it wasn't funny!"

Pacey rolled his eyes comically and Joey was almost tempted to laugh. 

He couldn't seem to help it sometimes. It was so easy to get under her skin. He liked to see her eyes flash, the angry toss of her hair, the dark scowl on her brow.

"How can seven minutes take so long?" he moaned, ignoring her last comment. He'd already apologised. He wasn't going to fall at her feet begging for forgiveness.

"It's no picnic for me either, you know!"

"Oh Josephine, if you only knew what sublime pleasure you were missing right here, right now, you would weep." 

"Who are you trying to kid, Pacey?" She gave a big false yawn, delicately covering her mouth before averting her face. "All mouth and no trousers," she mused.

"Might I remind you that you are the virgin here, despite past attempts to rectify that,' he caught the warning flash in her eyes at his casual reminder back to her rejection by Dawson, 'while I'm a man of sexual experience." She turned to face him when he moved from where he stood. He held out his hands, looking them over, nodding with satisfaction before thoughtfully tracing his lips.

Joey laughed, 

"Ah she sniggers with scepticism. Of course she does, for the only hands Miss Potter dreams of are those of-"

"Shut up, Pacey!"

"Our very own Mr Dawson Leery."

"Shut up!" Joy shouted body rigid, arms folded across her body.

Pacey assumed a soft, high pitched voice, dramatically clasping his hands to his heart. "Oh Mr Leery, if only you would do me the honour of releasing me from these suffocatingly tight pantaloonies-"

"Pacey..."

"I would be ever so grateful to just once do me the honour of sliding your manly hands -oh- darling, darling Mr Leery..." Pacey assumed his role with enthusiasm and appropriate actions. Joey launched herself at him, fists flying. She almost caught him a hard blow on his chin. He jerked his head back in time, catching her wrists in each hand as they stumbled back against the wall, dislodging the mop in its bucket where it leaned against the wall, and throwing down boxes of dusters, scouring pads and tissues.

Jen left the living room and came up to the door called from the living room. "Hey, what's going on in there?" 

Joey struggled to free herself. "Would you please end this torture and get me the hell out of here!" she yelled.

"No! You've got to stay for the full allotted time! Three minutes left!" Came Jen's muffled reply, full of mirth. 

"Let me go!" Joey seethed through gritted teeth. She glared up at him in the gloom.

"You started this!" Pacey accused her.

"Me?"

"Yeah, by spinning that damn bottle!"

"Come on, you two! Make love, not war!" Jen giggled before she ran back to the living room.

Pacey raised suggestive eyebrows at Joey.

"Oh don't bother!" Joey huffed, giving up the fight to free her hands. "I know what you're going to say." She tried to mimic Pacey's voice. "The war you're quite adept at, the making love you don't have a clue."

"I didn't say a word!" Pacey protested.

"Yeah, but you're so predictable. Just let me go." She sounded resigned and a little sad.

A moment’s silence.

"Let's see, shall we?"

She saw his head come down and he had caught her lips before she could pull away. Unexpectedly, his lips were soft, moving persuasively over hers, tentative even, sweet, before pulling back. Joey stared up at him, dumbfounded.

"Good?" he asked softly, hopefully.

Joey, blinking speechlessly found herself nodding.

"Seconds?"

She swallowed nervously, but before she could respond his mouth was on hers again. He let go her wrists and slid his hands around her waist. Hers rested atop his shoulders. His lips moved slowly, like he was sampling something that tasted really good and then they began to move a lot more persuasively and firmly. She kissed him back with equal fervour, eliciting a moan from him that made her stomach flip flop madly. He was enjoying this kiss very much. He was enjoying kissing her, very much. The thought sent a shocking thrill through her body. 

"One minute, thirty seconds!" Jen's voice was outside the door now. Her sudden proximity made them paused mid kiss, mouths still clinging, then Pacey lazily slid his tongue into Joey's mouth. She thought her knees were going to buckle beneath her and couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips. She didn't want it to stop. They drew ragged breaths as the kiss deepened and became more passionate as they lost themselves in its sweet thrill. Pacey's hands were all over her butt, squeezing and caressing and she took the chance to do the same to his own, and then one hand up under his shirt, tracing the muscles in his back, the other at the nape of his neck and his hair, raking the short silky locks frantically. He crushed her into his body, felt her nipples peaking against his chest, knew she must be feeling his hard on.

"Thirty seconds."

"Joey..." Pacey breathed against her mouth. "We've got to stop." His thumb caressed her cheek, but he couldn't resist dropping a further kiss on her nose and then again on her mouth.

"ten...nine...eight..."

She licked dry lips, Pacey followed the movement hungrily then came in for a last lingering kiss. He pulled back, looking into her eyes. He saw surprise, confusion and no little amount of desire. He was sure the same emotions were mirrored in his own. Then her shutters came down. They managed to step back from each other darting to opposite sides of the closet, both fighting for composure, smoothing and adjusting their clothes a couple of seconds before the door opened. Each hoping that the hectic color in their faces would be put down to their arguing, Joey quickly marched out.

"I'm out of this game!" She slumped into one of the armchairs, avoiding the curious eyes and laughter from her friends on the floor.

Jen peered at Pacey, but he sauntered out, ignoring her. "Man, someone needs to turn the thermostat down in there. That was hell!"

"Tell me about it." Joey agreed, as the house phone rang. 

 

Half an hour later they were playing truth or dare.

"We all know what a horn dog Pacey is. If it wears a skirt Pacey's right on it."

"That leaves Joey out then." Pacey quipped. 

“Oh you are so dead, Witter."

"So here goes, truth - which girl in this room gives you the biggest hard on, makes you the most horny-"

"Jen!" Andie and Joey gasped together, both dissolving into giggles.

"Trust Jennifer Lindley to come up with a question like that." Abby said.

"What? Come on! This is what truth or dare’s about! Pacey let me rephrase the question. If you could take any of us here girls here into the bathroom, who would you choose to give you a bJ?"

The other girls collapsed with laughter, apart from Andie. Pacey was glad he'd had the forethought to snag a cushion from the couch which was now perched in his lap where he sat cross-legged on the floor. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight and he daren't look up at any of them in case his eyes of their own volition picked the girl in question. He laid his arms gently across the cushion as he chuckled nervously.

"Hey Witter, you look suspiciously like you're trying to hide something there!" Abby attempted to snatch the cushion away. Pacey grabbed it in time, pulling it back. 

"Fuck off, Abby!"

"Oooh, guilty of something, Witter."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up folks, when you're quite finished.”

"Come on Pacey, answer the question."

Before he could stop himself his eyes darted for the briefest of moments to Joey.

"Er, you know what? Let's change that to dare."

A chorus of protests went up. Abby booed, Jen refused to accept the change. Andie rolled her eyes and Joey smirked. But Pacey insisted he'd prefer to do the dare.

"Okay, now let's see..." Jen mused. Pacey's eyes narrowed as he watched Joey crawl past Andie to whisper in Jen's ear. Jen smothered her laugh and nodded eagerly. Pacey watched Joey as she crawled back to her seat. She smirked gleefully at him.

"I'll do anything you ask except for whatever the Potter girl whispered in your ear."

"I dare you to strip naked and -"

"Jump in the creek!” Abby screeched.

"No way!"

"Dance an Irish jig." Eve giggled.

Pacey raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Hmm, we don't want to risk him catching a chill and dying from jumping in the creek and I'm not sure the sight of his dangly bits dancing wouldn't scar us forever."

"Oh please, all we really want to know is how big it is!"

"Speak for yourself, Abby." Joey quipped dryly.

"Oh sorry," Abby said, "I forgot you're only interested in how big Dawson's is. Andie already knows about Pacey’s. Why don't you let us in on that, Andie McPhee."

"We'll know in a second anyway because Pacey is going to do this dare. Aren't you Pacey?" Jen glared at him.

"I protest on the grounds-" Pacey began.

Joey waved him away. "Oh, just let him off. He obviously doesn't have the balls to do it!" Joey sniggered. 

"Fine! Fine! Fine! Prepare to swoon ladies." Pacey stood up, pulling off his shirt and sweater in one go. His hands went to the buckle of his pants.

"Oh my god. You're not really going to do this, are you, Pace." Dawson chuckled, nervously. He didn’t exactly like the idea of Eve seeing Pacey in all his glory. 

"Don't be a spoilsport, Dawson." Jack winked wolfishly at Pacey as Pacey undid his trousers and stepped out of them. 

"He asked for a dare, he's got to do it." Abby said.

"Come on, Pacey get them off!

"If I'd known this was all it took to get the ladies-""

"Stop talking, let's see some action, Witter boy." Abby leaned forward in anticipation, her eyes roving all over him, biting her bottom lip as she smirked. In fact, Joey noticed as she furtively surveyed the faces around her, that every female eye was riveted on Pacey. Jen even licked her lips and as Joey turned back to watch Pacey she unknowingly mimicked the action herself. She had to admit, Pacey was indeed a bit of a fine specimen. Strong slim thighs, a finely muscled torso, which she noted, had filled out somewhat from all the lawn mowing and odd jobs he'd done over the summer. Her eyes skimmed the front of his boxer shorts. Was that a bit of a tent? She was almost distracted from that bit of interest by the pattern on his boxers. Happy Santas!

"Pacey, why are you wearing Santa boxers?" Joey asked curiously.

"I was in a hurry this morning!"

"Pacey, we're waiting." Jen sing songed.

Joey shot a quick glance at Andie, who was almost stony faced, but looking steadily at him. Eve's admiring appraisal set her teeth on edge. She just couldn't help disliking the girl. Her gaze darted back to Pacey and she found his gaze on her.

"Come on Pacey show us what you're made of." Was he really going to go through with it? She hoped so. Bessie would arrive any time now.

He tucked a hand inside his shorts to cover his modesty, fiddling around long enough to cause the girls to egg him to get on with it.

"Sorry,' he grinned, 'one hand's barely enough to cover my modesty here."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, " Jen laughed, sardonically.

"Heh!” He chuckled and shoved his boxers down.

Dawson shook his head and averted his eyes. Jack wolf whistled and clapped while the girls tried to stifle their hysterical laughter. 

"Oh my." Abby drawled.

Joey had her eyes covered with her hand but peeped between her fingers. Damn! He was no liar about that butt of his, she thought as he turned and sauntered to the front door.

"Hmm, I think I'm getting turned on. Dawson, when do I get to see yours?" Eve purred in his ear. Dawson slid an embarrassed look Joey's way, but her eyes were glued to Pacey's backside. Was that admiration he could see in their depths? He shifted uncomfortably. 

Pacey was out of the door now. Jen, Abby and Jack dashed out after him in the fading light of the day and watched as he disappeared around the side of the house. Andie hung back in the room with Dawson as Joey and Eve pressed their noses to the window. Joey slid a look at Eve who merely raised a suggestive eyebrow and smiled. Then she said, 'A nice butt is a nice butt why should I deprive myself of a good look?" She shrugged. Joey rolled her eyes and ignored her. Suddenly, Jen, Jack and Abby dashed back into the house closing the door. Abby flung herself into the nearest armchair as Jack and Jen began furiously tidying up. 

"Quick! Give us a hand!" Jen hissed. Joey saw the reason for their panic. Bessie was coming. Joey could hardly contain her grin as she left the window. "Perfect timing." she murmured.

A sudden shriek rented the air followed by 'Pacey!' in shocked tones. They all stood still as statues, eyes on the door. It was flung open.  
There stood Bessie on the doorstep, Pacey, both hands hiding his modesty, his mouth open in a grimace of pain because his ear was held firmly by her. 

"Get in there and put your clothes on! Now!" 

"Ow!" She let Pacey go and her eyes took them all in, then travelled over the floor littered with strewn clothes, crushed potato chips and beer bottles. Joey shifted a little uncomfortably on the spot despite her defiant expression.

"What the hell is going on here? The minute my back's turned-"

"It wasn't my idea! It was Pacey's!"

Pacey shot her a dark look that expressly said 'traitor.' "I only-" He began to bluster.

"Shut up and please put your clothes on, Pacey!" Bessie's voice cracked, dangerously. Dawson tossed Pacey his clothes which Pacey just about managed to catch without exposing himself. His boxers slipped to the floor at Bessie's feet. She took a deep breath, picked them up and stuffed them into the crook of his arm. "Out of my sight." 

Pacey hurried out of the room, cringing at the thought of Bessie’s eyes on his backside - which they were.

"Bessie!" Joey clicked her fingers in Bessie's face, a look of disbelief on her face.

"You are in serious big trouble, lady."

"But-"

"Clean this mess up!"

"But that's not fair!" 

"As for the rest of you debauched onlookers - out!" Bessie ignored her.

Joey's friend's scrambled to their feet and with muttered goodnights quickly filed out of the house.

"They made this mess! The least they could do is help me."

"How much have you had to drink?"

Joey rolled her eyes. "Just a couple." More like four or five. As well as champagne.

"You're not too inebriated to clear all this up then." 

"I'm allowed to have fun, aren't I? I've been taking care of Alex after school while you sort out the accounts and stuff. I deserve to let off a little steam." Joey scowled darkly, folding her arms in front of her body. 

Bessie ignored her and stomped to the living room door that led to the hallway and stairs. "Pacey! Aren't you dressed yet?"

"Er, coming." He came out of the downstairs bathroom looking suitably chastened.

"You didn't take any clothes off too, did you?"

"No!" Joey cried indignantly.

"What is the matter with you kids?"

"Come on Bessie. Didn't you play spin the bottle-" Pacey was quietened by a dangerous look from Bessie. She turned back to Joey.

"And you had the nerve to lie to me and say all the noise in the background was the TV! Now I know it was laughter at the little god favoured Pacey with!"

"Hey, I protest! I-"

"Shut up, Pacey!"

He opened his mouth, and then snapped it shut as something dawned on him. 

"Did-did you ring the house earlier this evening?" He queried with a frown.

"Yeah-"

"That was you?" He looked at Joey and she knew he'd caught on. She couldn't hold back the satisfied grin.

"What are you laughing at?" Bessie asked.

"You are so dead." Pacey mouthed.

Joey laughed out loud now. She couldn't help it. 

"Gotcha back, Witter boy."

"What is going on? Oh, I give up! I'm too tired. Clear this mess up before you go to bed, Joey. And Pacey the next time I catch you running around this place naked you get to choose the lesser of two evils. Either I chop bits off or I'll leave it to your father."

Pacey cleared his throat. "Sorry, Bessie. I guess it must have been a bit of a shock."

"It was a shock alright. I hadn't realised just how big you'd grown!" She shocked them and with a secret smile went upstairs.

The moment Bessie disappeared, Joey began backing away. “Now look, Pacey. We're even now okay?"

"Ohhhh no, no, no. Your little prank was way on a different league than mine. That calls for punishment." He advanced on her. She stepped back.

"Don't you think it's punishment enough that I was forced into that closet with you? That I was drunk enough to kiss you?"

"Ah, but we both had to endure that, so it doesn't count. And what happened in there must never be recited in the light of day. I mean we were too drunk to know what we were doing." 

"Oh, I agree, way too drunk and not in our right minds." He took another step. Joey bumped into the armchair.

"Exactly. But look at this place, Pacey. I've got to clear up all on my own and Bessie won't let me forget this for a long time. That's a fair punishment, isn't it?"

Pacey pounced and Joey was too slow. He caught her, pushing her into the armchair and attacked her sides. Joey screamed with uncontrollable laughter.

"No, Pacey! No, please!" She gasped, breathlessly. 

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Suddenly Pacey's onslaught stopped. Bessie had caught hold of one of his ears again and he followed where she led as she held on. She opened the front door.

"Pacey go home!" She let him go.

"Yes ma'am!" he chuckled to himself. "There's always tomorrow, Potter!" he yelled as he disappeared into the night.

Joey lay flat out in the armchair, a big smile on her face. Bessie closed the door and looked at her.

"Come on, let's get this cleared up." She picked up a couple of the empty beer bottles. Joey frowned suspiciously at her.

"I thought you were leaving me to do it all?"

"Well, you're right. You do deserve to let off some steam and I have burdened you with Alex a lot lately."

Joey stood up. "It's not a burden. I love him."

"I know, but still."

They worked in silence until they finished, then stood back and surveyed their work.

"So how was your old school friend?"

"It was great catching up, just being able to sit and laugh and chat and not have to run around after Alex. How was your debauched party?"

"I ended up really enjoying it actually." Joey nodded, happily. "I guess it doesn't hurt to let loose in awhile."

"Especially if it means you get to see Pacey's butt!"

"Bessie!"

"What? I'm still a woman with all her faculties intact and that boy has a gorgeous-"

"Bessie!” Joey giggled , holding up her hands as if to ward off an attack.

"Come on, Jo. Admit it."

That famous eye roll. "Not that I would ever let him know that, but...yeah!" She blushed furiously.

"I like having that Witter boy around, don't you Jo?" Bessie had that pseudo innocent tone to her voice again, but she'd turned away to go upstairs.  
`  
Joey didn't answer, but she remembered the kiss in the closet, the warmth and firmness of his lips, the sweet exciting thrust of his tongue, his gentle hands in her hair, the briefest of awareness of his hard on before he'd jerked away slightly. She gave the briefest of nods. She did like having that Witter boy around. She liked it a lot.

July 2004


End file.
